Dog owners consider their dogs as members of the family. That being the case, dogs are deserving of a comfortable and secure place in which to sleep. This invention relates to a bed for dogs, more particularly to a single-unit foam bed containing a hollowed portion or "hole" in which the dog's body will lie; a head/elbow rest or "shelf" for the dog's comfort and security; and a removable/washable cover.
Although this invention is entitled Doggie Sleeping Hole, and the purpose of same is described as a bed for dogs, this bed is not limited solely to Dogs' use, but may be used by any pet finding comfort and security within the bed.
This dog bed came to light when four dogs were observed digging a hole in a cushion which had been placed on the floor for the purpose of becoming the dogs' sleeping bed. When the dogs had finished, the first Doggie Sleeping Hole was created. This cushion, with its hollowed section or "hole" became the favorite sleeping place for all of the dogs ranging in size from Chihuahua to Greyhound. When thinking about why the dogs prefer this hollowed bed, it made sense, its instinct. Although today's dogs are considered domesticated, they still follow their instincts. Dogs prefer to sleep, and feel more secure in recessed areas. Indeed, when dogs are outside, most will dig a hole in the dirt in which to lie down and rest their bodies, while keeping their heads raised somewhat so as not to have their view obstructed. The dog's protective instinct must not be interfered with in any way by a view obstruction. Dogs have also been known to circle several times in an area before lying down in a "balled-up" position. It is with this background that this dog bed is presented.
There are several beds for dogs currently on the market. The most popular bed available can be described as having a bottom cushion, or "lying down area", surrounded by vertical walls, except for a small opening in which the dogs can enter/exit. An example of these beds can be found in the Doctors Fosters & Smith catalog, Vol. 97-17, page 7, referred to as Classic Slumber Nest, and the R.C. Steele Wholesale Pet & Animal Care Supplies catalog, Holiday Preview 1997, page 6, referred to as Denim Lounger. Beds such as these have been disclosed and patented in prior art. Examples of prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. D328,506 and D351,687. These designs, although constructed with the comfort of the dog in mind, fail to consider the view obstruction caused by the vertical walls. While lying down, the dog's view is limited to where the opening is for entrance/exit. Dogs prefer to lie in recessed areas, keeping their head up. Surely, when outside, dogs do not build walls, they dig holes. Another popular bed for dogs is a pillow-like cushion. Examples of such dog pillows can be found in the Doctors Foster & Smith catalog, Vol. 97-17, pages 4-6. These "pillows", while aiming to provide comfort for a sleeping dog, fail to provide the security a dog needs. Most dogs will lie up against walls, furniture, or the like, to obtain a secure feeling for sleeping. These pillows are flat in design thereby eliminating a place for the dog to snuggle up against. There further exists prior art, while similar in fashion to the dog beds with vertical walls, these beds are intended to form certain designs or shapes. This prior art appears to have more of an aesthetic appeal as opposed to a comfort/security purpose for the dog. Examples such as U.S. Pat. No. D346,246 and D338,284 are representative of these types of dog beds.
In addition to beds previously mentioned, also found in the R.C. Steele Wholesale Pet & Animal Care Supplies catalog, Holiday Preview 1997, page 7, for purchase, is a bean bag type of dog bed, filled with a soft polyfil, and covered with fleece. This bed allows the dog to knead the fleece to create its own sleeping nest. Although the idea of a recessed area for dogs to sleep is put to use, the bed is very flexible, and as a result of this flexibility, the security sought by dogs is somewhat diminished. Dogs much prefer to lie against harder, more solid objects as opposed to objects that mold to their bodies. Further, the fleece covering, although soft and comfortable, would appear to be rather warm, especially in the summer months.
Further, there exists prior art which makes reference to beds that are easily assembled, dissembled, and washable. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,911. Although this particular bed is aimed at tidiness, cleanliness, and is aesthetically appealing in appearance, it seems like a rather burdensome task to assemble and disassemble, not to mention the crevices created for the build-up of hair and the like between washings. A removable, washable cover placed over a single-piece foam base would appear to be much easier to maintain and a healthier environment. Indeed, some recent prior art makes reference to a quick changeable cover such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,408. With this in mind, when using a removable, washable cover, it becomes important that the base unit of the bed have a "closed pore", "liquid impermeable" outer skin to repel any liquid, urine, or any other secretions that may be excreted by the dog. This goal can be accomplished in a number of ways. First, the bed can be molded in a particular way so as to cause a closed pore skin to form on the bed. This becomes an important claim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,558 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,014. Although both patents claim to have a liquid impervious coating, neither provide the secure, natural sleeping environment that dogs prefer. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,014 is actually a mattress in design and falls prey to the inadequacies mentioned with regard to the pillow-type beds. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,558, sets forth an improved method of manufacturing the basic structure of the animal bed to comprise a one-pieced integral foam bed with a liquid-impermeable closed pore outer skin. The manufacturing process disclosed in this prior art could be used in making the dog bed described in this patent application, however, the design or shape of U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,558 is somewhat like the aforementioned beds containing a bottom cushion with vertical walls and an opening for entrance/exit. Another option, as opposed to the molding process, is to simply cover the foam with any material which would cause the bed to be liquid-impermeable.
Prior art found to be of similar idea are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,456, 2,032,248, and 5,010,843. These patents refer either to a recessed area (or "trough") for a pet to sleep, or are circular in design with vertical walls surrounding the entire perimeter. These "donut" shaped beds fall into the category of view obstruction along with beds previously mentioned. Further, these beds are manufactured by sewing several pieces together, giving opportunity for tearing and the creation of crevices for debris build-up. Although the goal of all related prior art is to provide a secure, comfortable sleeping environment for dogs, the patent sought herein suggests creating a hole as opposed to the building of walls. Therefore, the complete opposite approach is undertaken. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,843 refers to a dog's instinct to seek out recessed areas in which to sleep. However, the bed itself is designed with a trough for the animal to lie down, surrounded by pillows on each side, allowing a place for the dog's head to be exposed for security. This patent, although aimed at comfort, a more natural sleeping environment, and security for the dog, fails to completely satisfy the dogs needs, as it limits the dog's sleeping positions. Indeed, although the side pillows are removable, this patent falls prey to the burdensome task of assembling and disassembling the bed for washing, gives opportunity for the stitching to loosen from repeated washings, and creates the perfect environment for hair and debris build-up between washings.
After reading the above, it becomes apparent that there is opportunity for a new dog bed that solves the problems raised with regard to the prior art referenced herein. First, the objective of this invention is to provide a comfortable, secure, natural environment for dogs to sleep. Indeed, dogs themselves were the inspiration of the Doggie Sleeping Hole, and in some way have shown people what they want. Instinct is the basis for this Doggie Sleeping Hole. That being the case, it is the intent of the Doggie Sleeping Hole to overcome the objections raised with regard to the related prior art.